


There Was a Boy Called Eustace Clarence Scrubb

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Gen, eustace has issues, ish, on dragons and the dragonturnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and when he took his first lungul of Narnian air, his mouth full of bitter sea water, all he could see was a fantasy.





	There Was a Boy Called Eustace Clarence Scrubb

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb and he almost deserved it.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and from his lips he spat his mother’s poison, his father’s indifference.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and when he took his first lungul of Narnian air, his mouth full of bitter sea water, all he could see was a fantasy.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and his hands were claws, his mouth a pit of seething hot humiliation.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, snoutful of teeth, skin hard as stone, something sharp and painful dripping from his fangs.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and the world shrank around him as he choked on earthly paint turned Narnian sea.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, his world sharp lines and clean edges and labels on jars.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, his hands bruising on the Valiant’s skin, his teeth deep in the Just’s flesh.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and he knew nothing of swords or his cousins.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and he sneered at Narnia, dripping wet and salt crusted and English as he was.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, his eyes on the Seafarer and the Just, something like a threat oozing from his snout.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and he was a dragon.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, rows of teeth, copper scales and fire burning in his guts.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and he took his tongue and his two good hands, and dug himself out from beyond scaled stone and clawed blindness.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and he left his mother’s poison, his father’s indifference with a knighted mouse at the edge of the world, tears on his cheeks.

There was a boy called Eustace Clarence Scrubb, and he was just a boy.


End file.
